Meeting again
by soultaker78
Summary: After Leshawna is voted off, she and Harold meet up on Playa De Losers and get to know each other. HxL.
1. Chapter 1

Author's notes: Keep in mind, this whole story takes place before Duncan gets voted off.

---------------------

Leshawna arrived on the losers resort, amazed at the sight of the resort. This amazement took the place of surprise from Chris telling her that she had been eliminated for no stated reason. "What is this place?" she said.

"This is where the losers stay for the duration of the show," a familiar voice told her from the distance. The source of the voice stepped forward and revealed himself to be Harold. "We call it Playa De Losers. You're going to like it here."

"I'm sure I will," Leshawna said as her amazement gave way to curiosity. "This looks a whole lot better than that hell hole summer camp I just came from. I just wish I had a better idea why I'm here."

"About that," Harold said sheepishly and began explaining the circumstances of how the former contestants accidentally voted her off. "And Chris, being the son of a bastard he is, counted those as votes against you."

"Damn," Leshawna said after hearing the explanation. "Aw well, nothing I can do about it now. The worst part is, Heather's one step closer to winning the hundred grand."

"I wouldn't worry too much about that," Harold said. "She will get what she has coming to her."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Faith."

"Faith?" Leshawna quirked an eyebrow in bewilderment. "I seriously doubt that faith is gonna be enough to stop queenie from getting the prize money."

"When I started writing those love letters to you," Harold began, "I thought you were going to tell me to screw off and die. But I went through with it anyway and it paid off. Bottom line, don't underestimate faith."

The plus sized black beauty was at a loss for words as she took in what Harold said. He certainly had a way with words, as she knew from all the letters he sent her. As for Heather, she would just have to leave that problem up to Gwen and Karma.

"I'll show you where your room is," Harold said as picked up Leshawna's bags and lead her. They reached their destination and Harold gave her the room key. They both walked inside. "You're going to hear this from some one eventually, especially since Courtney won't shut up about it, but I have a confession to make," he said.

"What's that?" she asked.

"I was responsible for Courtney being voted off. I messed with the ballots so that she would be sent away instead of me."

"Why?"

"Because Duncan was pissing me off! He'd made it his business to torment me as much as he could and when I couldn't take it anymore, I decided to push back."

"By messing with the ballots," Leshawna said, then placed her hand on her face. "Why didn't I think of that? I could've gotten rid of Heather a long time again and avoided myself a lot of grieve."

"So you know where I was coming from," Harold added. "That there are people out there that having to put up with their crap can bring out the worst in you."

"I hear that. But did you really have to go through Duncan through Courtney?"

"I thought about getting rid of Duncan: he'd be out of my hair and lose his chance at the hundred grand, but I'd be sparing him from the pain of future challenges. But if I got rid of Courtney, they'd be separated and he'd suffer the products of Chris's twisted imagination."

"That was a good plan," Leshawna said, then caught herself congratulating Harold for his deviousness. "Um, I mean............... screw it, that was a good plan."

"For the record," Harold began, "I'm not usually so sadistic but like I said earlier, Duncan brought out the worst in me."

"Why did you want to share this with me?"

"You'd probably here it from someone else. I figured I could do damage control by telling you my version first. Anyway, it's great to see you again. You know idea how scared I was for you during Chef's Jason Vorheas impression."

"We were never in any real danger," Leshawna pointed out. "Except for the actual escaped psycho killer with the hook hand, but that wasn't planned or anything."

"That you know of," Harold retorted.

"You think Chris planned that?"

"Let's just say that I wouldn't put it past him. And as for Chef........ well, he strikes me as the kind of the guy who when given an implement of death and told t exercise restraint might have a bout of selective Alzymer's," Harold explained and Leshawna's eyes widened in horror as she realized how close that particular challenge was. "Aw hell, I knew I should have kept that to myself."

"It's all right," she said. "It's not your fault that Chris almost got us all killed."

"I'm glad to hear you say that. Goodnight Leshawna," he said as he left the room.

Leshawna began unpacking her bags. While doing so, she found the letters from Harold and went over them in her mind. He mostly wrote about her indomitable spirit and fierce will. He also used some strange combination of words to describe her physically, such as 'wonderfully enormous thighs,' 'glorious bigness' and 'fantastically amble behind.'

She was incredibly flattered by all this and wanted to get closer to him. But just as she found out about his feelings, he was voted off. But now they were both on Playa De losers. _Maybe being eliminated wasn't such a bad thing, _she thought to herself.

Author's notes: short start I know, but hopefully it will get better. At the very least, I'm trying to fill the lack of stories about this pairing. I really like this one and its lack of representation pisses me off.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, all of the former campers got up and went into the dining area for breakfast. Harold and Leshawna got their food and sat down. "It's so good to eat real food again," Leshawna said as she began eating some eggs.

"Yeah, it is nice," Harold agreed as he ate as well.

"Harold, there's something I need to ask you."

"What is it?"

"What do you see in me?"

"I thought the letters I wrote for you explained that pretty well."

"I know, but......." Leshawna paused for a second as she thought over her next words. "I haven't exactly had a lot of guys come on to me before, so this whole thing is a little weird for me."

"Those guys are probably cowards who are afraid of trying to handle a woman who isn't a brain dead codependent or they've let themselves be brainwashed into thinking that a woman with curves isn't attractive. Idiots."

Leshawna was immensely touched by this bashing of guys who weren't into her. She stood up, reached across the table and hugged Harold's head into her bosom.

_Boooooooooooobiessssssssssssss,_ Harold cried out in his head. After a few seconds, Leshawna let go and they both sat down.

"Sorry about that," she said. "I don't know what came over me."

"It's all right," Harold said with a grin. "Feel free to do that again when the urge strikes you."

"Good to know," Leshawna said. Silence came over them as they continued eating. The other former contestants had watched this exchange and were looking at them.

"Can you two at least try to control yourselves?" Noah asked in his typically droll manner.

"Mind your own business Flu Shot," Harold retorted. "And I call you Flu Shot because you're a little prick," he explained his insult and Leshawna started laughing as though it were the funniest thing she had ever heard.

"You both suck," Noah said as he began ignoring them and Leshawna stopped laughing.

"Since I've got your attention," Harold said as he addressed everyone else, "there's something I want to say. I know that some of you think of me as a traitor because of the whole 'me getting Courtney voted off thing'. Why? Because I put my own agenda above team solidarity? Well Duncan didn't seem to care about that when he decided to make my stay on the island as miserable as possible. So tell me: WHO BETRAYED WHO FIRST!?" Harold shouted as he finished his rant and turned towards the voluptuous girl who had captured his heart. "Sorry about that. I've been meaning to get that off my chest for awhile."

"That's cool," Leshawna said. "But now I've got a question for you: is the only reason you're into me is because I'm big and that turns you on?"

"Yes and no," he responded. "It's both your bigness and your ferocity that fascinates me so. And for the record, I wasn't even interested in big girls before coming to this experiment in turture."

"So you're saying that I converted you?"

"I'm not quite sure about that. I mean, yeah I wasn't really that into big girls but I've never understood Anorexia."

"That's where girls - mostly white girls - become very insecure about their body image and popularity," Leshawna began but was stopped.

"I know what it is," Harold interjected. "I just don't understand what's supposed to be attractive about a woman with stick-like arms and legs and no breasts."

"I know!" Leshawna emphatically agreed. "I mean, at some point It just looks like a skeleton wearing a skin suit. Plus, life's too short to starve yourself to death."

----------------------------

It was the afternoon now and Leshawna was relaxing by the pool. She was approached by Katie and Sadie.

"Hi Leshawna," Sadie said in her usually chipper tone.

"I don't know what you may or may not have heard," Katie began, "about us being responsible for getting you kicked off, but it's all a lot of a crap."

"I know that," Leshawna responded calmly.

"You do?" Sadie said in astonishment and was met with an elbow jab from her skinny companion.

"it was all Chris's fault," Leshawna said. "He was the one who counted people saying my name as votes against me. Seriously, what the hell?"

"I know," Sadie said in agreement. "But let's put that behind us. You should seriously ditch Harold. He doesn't care about you as a person is only interested in you because you're big."

"Actually, I talked to him about that earlier," Leshawna responded. "He says that my size isn't the only thing he sees in me and I actually turned him on to big girls."

"Really?" Sadie asked as she smiled and Lewshawna nodded yes. "That is so sweet."

"You really shouldn't diss fat admirers like that Sadie," Katie said to her friend. "First off, making general statements about a group of people is bad. Secondly, you're kind of biting the hand that feeds you."

"I know," Sadie replied. "But all the ones I've met are real creeps. Plus, I'm not exactly happy about the fact that in order for a guy to like me, he has to be some kind of deviant sex....... freak.......... guy."

"Moving on," Katie said after an awkward pause. "I think you and Harold make a nice couple. You remind a lot of my parents. In case you're wondering, they're a intellectual white man and a proud black woman."

"You're part black?" Leshawna asked as she cocked an eyebrow in bewilderment.

"Yeah. How else do you think I got such a nice caramel complexion?"

"I thought you just tanned a lot."

"I wish that was the case," Katie said and Leshawna glared at her. "Oh, I have nothing against being part black. Except for when my mom tells me to stop acting like a brain dead white girl and get in touch with my African roots."

"At least you know what not to do when raising our kids," Sadie chimed in.

"Our kids," Katie repeated. "Sadie, we're not married."

"You got to admit, we're a little married," Sadie countered.

"I know. I love it," Katie said excitedly.

_It's not even funny how gay those two come off as,_ Leshawna thought to herself. _Wait. Yes it is, _she thought as she changed her mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Some time later, Leshawna and Harold were together. "Hey Leshawna," Harold began, "I have a theory about why Heather is so............... Heather that you might like."

"What's that?" Leshawna asked.

"I think Heather is crazy."

"She's crazy if she thinks she can strut around like she's queen of the damn universe and just have everything go along with it, if that's what you mean."

"Not exactly, but close," Harold said. "I saw when she tried to break up Gwen and Trent because she thought they were plotting against her. That's not just a simple act of bitchiness, that's borderline Sociopathy."

"I don't like thinking about that," Leshawna said while looking saddened. "Accidentally separating those two was definitely not my proudest moment."

"That wasn't your fault," Harold said. "Plus, you did make it up to Gwen by making Heather bathe in sewage. Nice use of creative pluming by the way."

"Oh yeah," Leshawna said as she fondly recalled doing that. "Now THAT was one of my proudest moments."

"Getting back to my theory," Harold began, "I Heather really is a sociopath, she can be treated for that."

"Unless she just has a case of rich bitch syndrome, which there is no treatment for."

"Not even poverty?"

"Except maybe that," Leshawna added. "Anyway, you might be right or you might not be. But I have a question for you: since you seem to know a bit about psychology, can you tell me what's wrong with Izzy?"

"She's nuttier than squirrel crap," Harold said flatly and made Leshawna laugh.

"That's a good one," she said. "Seriously though, what is her problem?"

"Not a clue," Harold said. "I haven't seen her talk to herself and she doesn't strike me as violent or paranoid. That rules out Psycopathy, Schizophrenia and Multiple Personality Disorder. She might not even be crazy: just really, really, really weird."

"I doubt that. Before coming here, I had no idea that a white girl could scare me, but she proved me wrong."

"I know you mean. I'd probably like her if she didn't scare me shitless to the point of constipation."

"Really?" Leshawna asked while quirking her eyebrow in curiosity.

"Oh yeah," Harold responded. "She reminds me of my favorite comic book character, Deadpool."

"I have no idea who that is," Leshawna said.

"He's a mercenary completely devoid of anything even resembling sanity," Harold said. "This reminds me of a dream I had. Want to hear about it?"

"Why not," Leshawna responded.

"It started off good enough: I turned into the Incredible Hulk," Harold began. "I started experimenting with my new strength: I made gigantic leaps into the air, picked up a big rock and squished Duncan like a bug then kicked Heather back to the mainland as a favor for you."

"Nice," Leshawna said as pictured the image in her head.

"Then things went south. I don't remember how exactly, but Izzy bonded with the Carnage Symbiote."

"The what now?"

"That part's not important, all you need to know is that she had strength comparable to mine. Izznage - that's what I called her in my head - and I were pretty evenly matched. Then I brought my hands together for a thunderous clap to take advantage of the symbiote's vulnerability to loud sounds. I was about to deliver the killing blow, Owen stepped in and fired a gaseous torpedo of his own flatulence at me. As I choking and watering at the eyes, Izznage turned her hand into an ax blade and nailed me in the back of the head."

"Yeesh," Leshawna said as she pictured those events. "I take it you have self confidence issues."

"What gives you that idea?" Harold asked.

"You had a dream where you got super powers and were killed."

"That's what you got from that dream?"

"Yeah. What did you get?"

"That I probably stop reading comic books before bed."

"Well, that too," Leshawna added. "Seriously though, do you have confidence issues?"

"I don't think so," Harold said. "I mean, the stuff Duncan did to me is kind of par for course at my school, though it's rarely that bad. I guess all that torment might have gotten to me subconsciously."

"Oh baby," Leshawna said as she hugged him. She felt bad about how people had treated him badly just because he wasn't the coolest person around. She had seen first hand that he was definitely capable of the occasional display of awesomeness and was very sweet.

_I love my life, _Harold thought as he was snuggled up against the lovely dark skinned beauty in front of him.

"Hey Leshawna," Harold said the object of his affections.

"What is it?" she asked.

"What would you say to me informing some of our fellow sufferers to some of their short comings?"

"What exactly are you planning to tell them?"

"You'll have to agree to protect me to find out."

"All right."


	4. Chapter 4

"Ladies and Gentleman," Harold shouted to the other former campers. "There are a few things I want to share with you. First off, Noah," he said as looked at the book worm. "You're like David Spade without Chris Farely: annoying and useless."

"Whatever," Noah said as he continued ignoring those around him.

"For the sake of time, I'm not even going to go into how guy you sound," Harold retorted then turned his attention to Katie and Sadie. "As for you two: are you knocking boots or just so far back in the closet that you couldn't come out even if you wanted to?"

"Why you little.......," Katie said angrily but was interrupted.

"Easy now," Leshawna said in a tone that conveyed how she was ready to step in if things got physical. "You got to admit, he does have a point."

"Yeah, but we don't have to like it," Sadie added.

"Moving on," Harold said as he looked at Lindsey. "For crap's sake, how are able to support the weight of your implants with those pencil thighs?"

"The doctors gave me a second spine," Lindsey answers.

"Thank you," Harold said he turned his attention to a certain psychotic red head. "Izzy, you are a deeply disturbed individual in need of serious psychiatric help."

"Thanks," Izzy said with a wide grin.

"Thank you for proving my point," Harold said with a grin of his own. Then he looked at Eva. "And you. Just because Leshawna isn't some fitness fanatic who can bench press a yak, that does not mean her ass has its own zip code."

"SHE SAID WHAT?!" Leshawna exclaimed.

_Sweet jesus on ice skates, I've doomed us all, _Harold thought as he realized that he had unknowingly set off a powder keg.

"You have a lot of nerve dissing my figure, you hormonally challenged amazon," Leshawna continued.

"You've got a problem thunder thighs," Eva began. "Why don't we settle it the old fashioned way: violently."

"Oh it's on man girl," Leshawna said as she prepared to trade blows with Eva.

"Now ladies," Justin said as he approached the two and hoped his good looks would be enough to calm them down.

"SHUT UP," both ladies yelled at Justin, disproving his theory and proving just how dire the situation was.

Harold quickly went through ways in his head for this crisis to not end badly. Only one solution came to him. "RUN AWAY," he shouted as loud as could and began running. Everyone else must have thought that this was a really good idea because they started running as well. All except Izzy.

----------------------

Shortly after declaring the unofficial retreat, Harold found himself in a supply closet on the other side of the compound. Tyler was also there with him.

"What the hell?" Tyler shouted at the nerd. "You almost got us all killed."

"And I am sorry about that," Harold said. "But when Eva came back here from the torture challenge, she was really pissed off about losing it to Leshawna and made a lot of mean comments about her weight. Surely, you can see how that would piss me off. I mean, how would you feel if someone said that Lindsey is such an idiot, other idiots look at her and go 'god damn, she's an idiot'?"

_Like I just did, _Harold thought to himself as he realized his mistake. But this came too late, for Tyler brought his hands around Harold's neck and began choking the bespectacled teen. With all his strength, Harold brought back his fist and punched Tyler in the face, sending him to the ground.

Harold began running away from the closet in case Tyler wanted a round 2. _I'll be sure not to insult anyone any time soon, _Harold thought as he continued retreating.

-----------------------

Harold found another hiding spot and waited there for an hour. After that, he came out and went to see what happened with the Leshawna and Eva situation. Some time into his search, he found Leshawna and hugged her.

"You're still alive," Harold said in joy as he embraced the plus sized beauty. Then he stepped back and looked at her more closely. "And suprisingly unscathed for someone who just went 10 rounds with Eva."

"We didn't actually fight," Leshawna explained. "After everyone ran, Izzy stayed behind: probably hoping to see us tussle. Eva and I were afraid that if we started fighting, Izzy would want to join in and neither of us wanted that."

"That would be bad," Harold agreed. "Look, about signaling the retreat........ do you know what happens when an unstoppable force collides with an immovable object?"

"That doesn't make any sense," Leshawna said. "If the force doesn't move the object, then it isn't unstoppable. But if the object does move, then it was never unmovable."

"No one knows what would happen," Harold continued. "Mostly because it's a paradox but also because if it did ever happen, the resulting shock wave would fling any one nearby into the next province."

"Oh I see," Leshawna said. "If Eva and I had really started fighting, that would have been bad for anyone nearby. It's cool that you ran away."

"Leshawna, there's something we haven't talked about yet," Harold said as he rubbed the back off his head. "What part of Canada do you live in?"

"I'm from the seedier part of Vancouver," Leshawna said. "What about you?"

"I'm also from Vancouver," Harold said in astonishment. "But I live in one of the suburbs around the city."

"We probably wouldn't have met if not for this show," Leshawna pointed. "I mean, we don't just live in different parts of town but in different worlds."

"It's almost enough to make me not despise Chris."

"Really?"

"Almost, but not quite," Harold said and they both chuckled at how much they both hated that sadistic A-hole.


End file.
